


do you have the time (to listen to me whine)

by changkihyuns



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I was just bored, Idk what happened, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, lapslock, more like drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkihyuns/pseuds/changkihyuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, adults act like kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you have the time (to listen to me whine)

**Author's Note:**

> idk the connection of the summary to the fic

kihyun woke up to his alarm from his phone. he reached for it and turned it off. he decided to lie down for a little longer before standing up and going to the restroom. it was still slightly dark outside with a little sunlight peeking from the clouds.

when he reached his bathroom, he opened the faucet and washed his face, thinking about his boyfriend.

2 more years, kihyun. you can do this.

apparently, his boyfriend was in los angeles. he was offered a scholarship by a university there, he was probably suggested by his high school because he was one of the top students in their high school, if not the smartest.

while kihyun here, well, he's a teacher at a kindergarten near their apartment and they were having an event today and he was one of the teachers assigned to fix the decorations so he had to wake up earlier than he wanted to.

kihyun took a bath quickly and dressed himself. he went to the kitchen to cook himself breakfast. he was in the midst of beating eggs for his omelette when he heard his ringtone (which his boyfriend had set up for him). he placed the bowl on the counter and went to his room for his phone. he touched the green button on the screen without looking at the caller id and put the phone between his right shoulder and ear.

"hello?" he said through the phone. he went to the kitchen and picked up the bowl then he continued beating the eggs.

"hi, baby," a familiar voice was heard through the phone, but there's something mixed with it; maybe a little bit of exhaustion and stress.

he picked up the salt cellar from the top shelf (he had to tip toe just to reach it. he's never going to show his boyfriend this scene.) and talked to the phone. "kkukkungieeee," kihyun cooed. "you sound tired. how's uni?" he said.

"i just got back from uni and i have to finish my plates. and yeah, i'm actually tired. i think i'm starting to regret my choice of course. i've been pulling all-nighters since day 1 of the semester," changkyun whined. "and also, please refrain from calling me that nickname. my head ache is getting worse."

"wow, you're unusually talkative today," kihyun put the call in loud speaker and placed it beside the chopping board. "and it's your fault that you're suffering right now. you know that civil engineering is hard. why'd you still choose it?" he washed the tomato on the sink and held the knife in his hand.

"...okay. i get your point. wait, why are you up so early? you usually get up at 10. i was actually surprised that you answered my call," kihyun heard noises from the other line, probably fixing some papers and rulers, whatever changkyun uses for his plates.

"what, do you want me to drop the call? we have a lot of stuff to do in the kindergarten so i had to be there early. you're lucky i still heard the ringtone. why would you use shia labeouf's just do it for my ringtone?" he sliced the tomatoes thinly and set them aside.

"what. it's inspiring! you know, that inspired me to confess to you while you were still in uni. remember when you accidentally-," changkyun was cut in the middle of his sentence.

"okaaaay. you don't have to remind me that. that was a disaster, i swear," changkyun was laughing on the other end of the line. kihyun chuckled. then, he peeled the potatoes and placed them beside the bowl of eggs. suddenly, the line became quiet.

"i miss you," if he wasn't paying attention, he would have missed the sentence. but, alas, he heard it. he sighed and said to changkyun,

 

 _"i miss you, too. just 2 more years baby, 2 more years and we'll meet again._ "

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this is unsatisfying i was just bored okay
> 
> CHANGKI RISE


End file.
